


Fives to One [Podcast]

by Quido



Series: A Supplemental Star to Steer By [Podfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Meetings, GFY, Gen, Goa'uld Jedi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quido/pseuds/Quido
Summary: ARC Troopers Fives and Echo have been summoned to Coruscant, where one of them might end up hosting a Jedi.





	Fives to One [Podcast]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fives to One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167897) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



I'm afraid that you all will have to copy and paste the link to listen. At the moment (28Mar2018) AO3 doesn't accept files from Blubrry hosting. I've got a request in for while Blubrry isn't free it is an Archival site.

http://quido-audio-fanfiction-files.blubrry.net/2018/03/28/fives-to-one/


End file.
